User talk:DragoonFlareJR
Scheduele Oh, um I wanted to ask when my turn to write is. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 22:35, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply Oohhhh!!! I see. Okay thanks. ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 23:08, April 22, 2011 (UTC) Reply: OC page How so? ~The Wise One ;D "Nuff Said." 00:06, April 23, 2011 (UTC) Question Thanks :) So here, I can post a percy jackson-related fan fic of mine? SnapeFan1 (Talk) Like related to gods and godesses ect. And thanks :) SnapeFan1 (Talk) Hiro Nakamura I'm adding a new Dark Circle member, Hiro Nakamura. He's a son of Chronos. And yes I based him off of the guy in Heroes and no he is not related to Ethan Nakamura. Illoras 04:35, April 26, 2011 (UTC) hey I was thinking about Changing the origins of DArk Circle into a collective stories. Thanks!!!Vega- don't you dare call me Adeline 04:41, April 26, 2011 (UTC) Joining the dark circle? Hi, I just made a brand new character and was wondering if she can join the Dark Circle. Her page is Chelan Nylund. She is a daughter of Thalassa. MBT13 02:10, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you!MBT13 02:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) hey go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/! we'll be waitin! Illoras 00:55, May 18, 2011 (UTC) hey you on? go to http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Illoras 00:04, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Sup. Idk if we ever came up for why someone set up COL in the chiaroscuro, but i have an idea. Maybe Khione had gotten a prophecy that said only the forces of Dark Circle and CoL Combined could stop her from overcoming Olympus. So she tried to make them kill eachother, and controlled Nyx and Erebus to help make it happen. tell me what you think 23:52, May 19, 2011 (UTC)D'Agostino-Talk Hi Dragoon I saw your chat thingy and you were insulting the Catolics? You know what u were saying Mary didn't exist do you know what? My parents named me after her! I'm not going to write in that stupid collab anymore in fact I wont even write in this site anymore!I will kill you! 12:22, May 25, 2011 (UTC) chat, asap. D'Agostino-Talk 22:42, May 25, 2011 (UTC) The collab WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO!!!??? KARI LEFT!!! THE DARK CIRCLE HAS SPLIT UP... FOR REAL!!! WE ARE IN A HUGE PICKLE!!! MESSAGE THE WHOLE DARK CIRCLE AND COL!!! THIS COLLAB IS A DISASTER!!! Illoras 04:12, May 26, 2011 (UTC) dude... do your chap in the chiaroscuro... D'Agostino-Talk 20:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) also go on chat D'Agostino-Talk 20:36, June 12, 2011 (UTC) wanna chat? im kinda bored rite now http://pjoffw.chatango.com/ Don't say I invited you here!Illoras 01:16, June 14, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon... Just before you write ur story, I just wanted to say to re-read my chapter.... I kinda change something about it... Josh-Son Of Hyperion 06:31, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Dude. It's your turn. Also, I edited a lot of the chaps. Reread them, because there are a lot of changes. Tell me if you wanna change em back, and I'll do it. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 08:18, July 14, 2011 (UTC) Re: Evil Caleb actually caleb dissed lora cuz he was smart. he put himself in the center of the group, so when alex lunges at him, he will be surrounded by the whole DC. so caleb did that out of wit. Illoras 20:51, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, it's your turn to write The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 17 Josh-Son Of Hyperion 03:12, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon? Where are you? Can you please do chapter 17 of The Chiaroscuro? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:08, August 13, 2011 (UTC) A third? By the way, can you please not get into the middle of the fight? I don't want to miss the action. Josh-Son Of Hyperion 16:19, August 13, 2011 (UTC) Hey dragoon, have you written your story yet? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:23, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Dragoon, why did you make me miss the battle? I liked the battle Scenes you know Josh-Son Of Hyperion 00:37, August 14, 2011 (UTC) get on chatango plz! we need to talk. Illoras 00:55, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Okay, why did you just end the collab!? Seriously! It was going to be longer, have more battles and stuff. You should've at least let Josh write before you since he hasn't been able to wrote any fight scenes for a while. You could've at least givin a warning. -Dago Hey Dragoon, are you going to do a story for What If because there is only 4 episodes available for the first book, if not then you'll have to wait for the second book which will be like in October or in September. Tell me soon - In brightest day, in blackest night, no evil shall escape my sight. Let those who worship evil's might, beware my power, Extreme's light! 23:13, August 18, 2011 (UTC) dude how old is caleb? im thinking of doing a chiaroscuro interview thing, so i need caleb's age cuz it doesnt say on his info page. So can you tell me? Illoras 22:40, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Yeah sure. What is it for? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 20:42, August 22, 2011 (UTC) sort of not reeally. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 04:24, August 23, 2011 (UTC) hey which chars did you want to borrow from me? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:58, September 13, 2011 (UTC) THIS IS A LONG SUMMARY! Okay! Plot so far! It's the aftermath of the Chiaroscuro, a couple moths later. Here are updates on each group. I am editing each page to fit this update... Center of Light: Josh is still the leader. The group has banded together, and their base is back in New York or wherever it was. Idk if Mikmak is a leader anymore. I was thinking that maybe someone else could be co-leader with josh since mikmak=inactive. Maybe Ex's new char when he makes one? It's Josh's choice. Anyway, all is normal now with them. There is still tension between them and the Dark Circle. But it's back to normal. All DC members that moved to COl have moved back. List: #Josh McLean #Mikmak Blair #Demetra Collins #Lorelei Stone #Evan D'Agostino #Sarah Cahill #Gary Mckidd #Mary Katherina Tan #Lilac Age #Olorin Balderson Dark Circle: Newleader is Phillip, son of Phanes. I was thinking that the other co leader could be Alex, if Drag is okay with that. His choice. Anyway, all the members of DC that converted to COL have moved back. Excudes Garret Dalos (I'm guessing he stayed with Lora), Mary Katherina Tan (Was originally on COL), Adeline Vega (Was banned from group by Protogenoi) List: #Phillip King #Alex Oberon #Sean Conrads #Damion #Nick Blane #Drake Nico-Alvarez #Ariel Kaylo #Chelan Nylund #Theos Periplansi (God) #Stuart Dragonov #Hiro Nakumara #Alyssa Puckett Now Plot time! So, DC and COL have departed, forming a chiaroscuro to stop Erebus, Khione, Ceto, and the Mortals approximately 6 months ago. However, the threat isnt over like they thought... Khione was blown to pieces and thrown into Tartarus. Ceto and Erebus were defeated. Yet Erebus has manged to awaken the sleeping protogenoi (This plot is so much like the Protogenoi Saga xP) though there are only a few, Phanes is beginning to stir. Erebus asks for Phanes have to have a place in Olympus but he is rejected. Thus, Phanes begins to awaken, and plans to wage war on Olympus. Because of the mortal battle in the final chapters of the first collab, the mist is dissapating. The mortals are beginning to see the gods, and are taking sides, Protogenoi or Gods. The Dark Circle and Center of Light, though still have tensions with eachother, agree to join again and put away their differences. They must stop the war before it begins. Phanes will cause many terrorist attacks across america, incuding a potential bombing at the Space Needle, LA, Miama, The White House, and most importantly, the Empire State Building. Battles across the globes will happen, we will pick. And the final battle will be on the summit of Mount Everest. And thought the DC and COL are working together, tensions will rise between them. The new DC leader isn't trusted, The COl isn't forgiving of the last battle between the groups... Well, that's it so far! Add awesome ideas to the plot! Think of new terrorist attacks, world battle locations, and other stuff! OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 06:06, September 17, 2011 (UTC) oh ok. I'll add sean to edceased and damion to.. members who left OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:11, September 17, 2011 (UTC) hey what do you think about alex being the co-leader? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 19:12, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Hey. Illoras has taken WAY too long for his chap. He said he'd finish it by Sunday, but he hasn't. So I'm giving the chap to you. You can edit the chap, 'kay? OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 03:12, October 18, 2011 (UTC) hey im on chat. OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 01:39, October 21, 2011 (UTC) scratch that. It's your turn now. Do chap 22 por favor :D OM NOM NOM! - Dago! 07:13, October 22, 2011 (UTC) Hey Dragoon, can you do The Chiaroscuro: Chapter 22? Josh-Son Of Hyperion 05:45, October 30, 2011 (UTC)